


The holidays were upon us.

by TheRandomNika



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Other, crackfic, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNika/pseuds/TheRandomNika
Summary: y/n was a simple gender-neutral lad, who lives with heir roommate Wheatley and part-time love interest Two. y/n has to make a black forest cake for Two. Highjinks ensue.





	The holidays were upon us.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for this
> 
> oh also wakko warner doesn't really appear so much in this fic, he only have two lines. I'm sorry :(

The holidays were upon us. I started getting myself ready for this special time of year by decorating my house for the release of “TPOT Episode 1”. I listened to my favorite holiday classics and rushed into baking! My question was “What shall I bake?” As I started to gather all the ingredients for Black Forest Cake, I realized that I wasn’t allowed to use the oven anymore.

I can still hear the screams at night.

“Sh*t!!!” I said, gritting my teeth to a grind. I needed to get some Black Forest Cake quick, or else Two would not be happy with me. “Oh god!,” I cried to Wheatley, “What am I going to do!?” Wheatley looked at me with an annoyed look. “Just go to the bloody Starbucks, they have everything!” “OMG your right!!!” I shouted. I grabbed Wheatley from his ice bath and we hopped into my car.

We crashed into the nearest Starbucks (Atlas Mall variety), where my dear friend Chell [Redacted] was working.

y/n: omg chell your here!!!  
Chell:Oh my god not you two again  
Chell: look, I dont know what makes your following me, but if you try to do another one of your stunts again, i *will* file a restraining order  
y/n: But chell!! If you dont help us, Two will turn the entire world british, if not kill us all! He already turned Wheatley british!”  
Wheatley: It’s true! Also, um, sorry about the whole “trying to kill you” thing. Um, not the most kindest thing of me to do, if I’m being honest, not going to lie-

Chell glares at Wheatley. Although it was only for a second, this shut Wheatley up quickly

Chell: Okay okay, fine. What do you want me to do?  
y/n: we need a Black Forest Cake for Two, it’s his favorite kind!  
Chell: But black forest cake was made illegal years ago! But what if...  
y/n: Sh*t!!  
Chell: I wasent done yet!  
y/n: oh sorry lol  
Chell: It’s fine. As i was saying, there *may* be a way to get the cake, but we are going to have to go back…  
Wakko: no… you dont mean...  
Chell: I’m afraid so...  
Wakko: disdney land...  
Chell: What.  
Chell: No.  
Chell: Aperture Labs...

**Author's Note:**

> I may try to make this a multi chapter thing, but I will need help...
> 
> my discord is TheRandomNika#3322 if any of you wanna help me out haha


End file.
